Incursion of Roalia
The Incursion of Roalia was a major battle and major victory for the Roalia Defense Force. It took place during the early stages of the Renewed Conflict with an invasion from the Black Diamonds fleet. Unfortunately for the Roalia Defense Force, the Black Diamonds had managed to drop escape pods full of different spies that had infiltrated the planet. Prelude Upon returning home to Roalia after the exploration of Quilov, the Heroes of Khalis met with Cynan Beroya, the lead recruiter for the Roalia Defense Force, and learned that he had captured someone spying on their forces. They met with the individual who had called himself "Grub." He informed them that he was a part of the Black Diamonds gang and sent by their leader to spy on them. Discussing this, Valo Sindar and Ghaa Tabbak both believed it would be an excellent idea to place a tracker on one of the ships in the Black Diamonds fleet. They loaded up in the Aurilia and made their way to the planet of Rishi, the location of the fleet. Upon arriving, Ghaa had swam his way over to Raider's Cove to purchase a ship tracker. Valo, along with his Jedi ally Heyvis Trockz, had landed on top of a Hammerhead Scout corvette and deployed the tracker. They came under attack however, and were chased out of the planet by the Hammerhead. Not long after, a Rishii known as Qarreas had run out of the Shadow's Scepter and warned that the tracker had picked up the Black Diamonds fleet jumping into hyperspace, headed to Roalia. The Battle Deploying the Fleet Agreeing it was best to move quickly, the Heroes of Khalis had sent forward the Roalia Defense fleet and abandoned Fort Sindar, due to having no ground forces. While Ghaa focused on commanded the Sujimis, Valo and Heyvis would operate the guns on the Shadow's Scepter and clear any additional flak. Not long after raising their fleet, the Black Diamonds fleet had joined the battle as well. But the Roalia Defense Force had a plan to defeat the Black Diamonds. While Ghaa led the Sujimis into the Y Territory and drew the Black Diamonds in, the Aurilia and the Olbio would come in from behind and trap the fleet to be destroyed by the intense sunlight of Y Territory. However, the Black Diamonds spotted the Aurilia and the Olbio hiding in the clouds and sent two individual Hammerheads after them. The remaining fleet, two Hammerhead Scout Corvettes and one Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser, the ''Starrunner'' captained by Teran Cath, would engage the Sujimis. Ghaa had managed to focus power to the Ray Shields, blocking out much of the sunlight and radiation. Engagement and Flight of the ''Shadow's Scepter'' As Ghaa began to draw the Black Diamonds forces in, Lieutenant Cara, alongside Chalkurra, had decided to gun-run the Black Diamonds fleet. As Cara and Chalkurra pulled many fancy flight maneuvers, they evaded much of the fire, drawing it away from the Sujimis and giving Ghaa more time. Teran had led his forces to chase after the Sujimis but the Shadow's Scepter managed to make an excellent clearing from the CloakShape fighters blasting around them. Eventually, the Roalia Defense Force had pulled the Starrunner and the other two Hammerheads escorting it into the Y Territory. However, the Black Diamonds soon learned their mistake, instantly uploading power to their ray shields as well. The Starrunner began to evacuate from the area as the Hammerheads covered it. Behind the main battle, the Aurilia and the Olbio had managed to deal significant damage against the other two Hammerheads, eventually defeating them. But the Starrunner began to make its way toward the planet itself. As the tide turned to the Roalia Defense Force, Cara had managed to pull a little maneuver he called "Ace's Overblast" and dealt signicant damage to one of the Hammerheads as the Sujimis finished off the other. After the destruction of the two Hammerheads, the Roalia Defense Force raced after the Starrunner after seeing what appeared to be shuttles flying toward the planet. As the flew closer to the surface, Valo managed to spot they were actually escape pods, that had landed on the surface. HK-51, commanding the guns on the Sujimis, had attempted to hit the Starrunner but the distance seemed too long. Valo and Heyvis had sent Ghaa ahead to chase down the Starrunner while they would go to Khalis and defend it from what they believed was a ground invasion. Upon arriving there, they noticed the place looked deserted, much like a ghost town. They made their way to the Town Hall, attempting to get inside built failed. Heyvis eventually found a skylight that Valo pushed through, jumping in and bumping into Big Doc. They were informed that the citizens took shelter when they heard the battle, and that if it was over he needed to hit the button and disable the alert, which Valo did. Ghaa, leading the fleet, was unable to chase down the Starrunner as it blasted into hyperspace, and sent the fleet back to Fort Sindar to refuel and celebrate their victory. Ghaa called his little maneuver the Tabbak Twist. Aftermath After celebrating, the Heroes of Khalis had went out and searched the escape pods for any intelligence. Heyvis only managed to find a small metal disk. Asking R2-D7 to find out what it is, he learned that the disk had been a piece to a protocol droid of some sort. Cara suggested that it was perhaps spies, and believed that it was the main goal all along. Ghaa had formed an idea to head up to one of the disabled Hammerheads he defeated and help the crew evacuate and gain intelligence on the Black Diamonds. They took the Olbio into the skies and docked with the Hammerhead. Seeing the air was thin, the Heroes mounted breathing masks and boarded the ship. They found multiple dead bodies, many of them killed due to lack of oxygen. As they searched the ship, Ghaa went to power on the ships systems, restoring the life support systems. Heyvis and Valo, at the crew quarters, had found a small, six-legged spider looking creature that ran away from them. In the engineering section, Ghaa became under attack from an SD-K4 assassin droid that had latched its eight legs around him. Valo and Heyvis, alongside HK-51, had managed to help Ghaa defeat the droid and the little droids that swarmed out of the droid. They began to retreat the ship, but Heyvis had rescued a Black Diamonds member known as Daxar Solvan from death, taking him prisoner. They then returned home, resting up at Fort Sindar. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode XV: Incursion of Fate (First appearance) * Episode XVI: Warrior of Light (Part II) (Mentioned only) Category:Force and Destiny Category:Events Category:Battles